


The Golden Rule

by 144_bees



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/144_bees/pseuds/144_bees
Summary: The rules are many. They are humanity's refuge, every parent's gift to their child. Don't let the dark tempt you. Don't enter nature's domain alone. Don't look too long in the eyes that seem, briefly, fleetingly golden.





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> i drew inspiration for this fic first and foremost from russian fairytales + folk music (specifically this song started the whole thing, even though its mood doesn't really match the final product - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQkwaMEwt3Y)  
> all of which may explain the style; i aimed for a russian sounding cadence.. and ended up w this overlyrical slightly experimental text instead. it's very dear to me though, so i hope you like it!  
> 
> 
> HUGE thanks to Shane for beta reading and praise & to Val for their enthusiastic feedback in spite of never seeing a single episode of Gotham. you two are the real mvps <3

The world is marvelous. Breathtakingly rich, selflessly wondrous, stunningly dangerous. A small child stands no chance in its labyrinths and so, the rules exist. Whispered in the quiet over tea, in the dark before bed – always whispered, clandestine, even in the safety provided by the sun's watchful eye. 

The rules are many. They are humanity's refuge, every parent's gift to their child. Don't let the dark tempt you. Don't enter nature's domain alone. Don't look too long in the eyes that seem, briefly, fleetingly golden. 

The don'ts aren't written down in any books, as even the folklorists seem reluctant to tame and dissect the things none ever dare name above a whisper. Every single human knows them, however; the words whisper in their very flesh, their bones, their veins.

Kristen held her own opinions regarding the rules. They were a learning tool, to be sure, a way to describe the world of adults in an easy to understand fashion. A means to explain and teach without scaring children with the wonders, the dangers, the complexity. This is what Kristen thought and she could prove it too. Did the rules not have obvious tethers to reality? Walking in the dark led to nothing but trouble, which was especially true in a city like Gotham. Caves, forests or rivers all concealed numerous sharp reminders of nature's hegemony over humanity. And the golden eyes, well. They must be but a myth, she supposed. Kristen never in her life had seen anyone with golden eyes.

So naturally, she forgot to look away when she did.

The perfectly average day was a timid addition to its many identical siblings. Kristen walked and worked and talked and now at long last, was on her way home. She lost the track of time earlier in the day as the humid air slowly turned from gray to pink, to purple, to black. 

So thick was the stifling dark coat covering the drowsy city that the streetlights struggled to make a dent in it.

So dark it was, Kristen nearly tripped approaching a surface subway station. A train was about to leave, and the impatient passengers rushed to board it, eager to get inside before the doors slid shut with a familiar sympathetic hiss. Kristen didn't rush, following the departing blur of machinery with a flat stare. She could wait for the next one. There wasn't anything waiting for her but a dull still life of a flat. 

As the last echoes and vibrations died down, the station fell into a deep quiet. The unnerving hush of places you expect to be filled with busy bustle of life yet find, suddenly, empty. Only, upon reaching the edge of the platform, Kristen noticed it wasn't. Just a few paces away, a woman stood. Odd that Kristen hadn't noticed her earlier. The stranger looked rather striking. As she watched the woman, Kristen felt the air around her grow heavy and charged. As though the station was a wild beast, lying in wait. No sooner the thought came, the strange woman turned to face Kristen and their eyes met.

The golden glint was subtle yet overpowering. Richer than treasure, brighter than reflected sunlight.  
Amber, honey, molten metal — the color trapped Kristen, filling her every crevice. The world fell away until she could scarcely remember her own name. 

Kristen gasped, air stuttering out of her, a moth fluttering towards the flame.

"Are you lost, friend?"

The query sounded coy rather than genuine, and Kristen would giggle at the unsubtle line were she not too busy staring at the woman, gaze alight with naked admiration. The stranger crossed the space between them until she was an arm's length away.

"Are you unwell? Or, perhaps, simply forgetful?" She paused for emphasis. "You can't possibly remain oblivious to who I am".

Kristen felt the urge to whisper back, an echo.

"Who you are?"

"I know that you know, as they say," the woman smiled, briefly tugging Kristen's attention to her full darkly painted lips. "Yet, you make no attempt to look away. Have you no fear?"

"I-"

Kristen was slowly getting used to the dizzying warmth of her golden gaze, gaining back ability to speak.

"I've heard stories." What a poor job they did to prepare her. "That it's dangerous... to look."

The gold smiled smugly at her words.

"And do you know why?"

"Why do you think? Any stranger can be dangerous, no matter their eye color. Nothing more."

The woman shifted closer still, movement fluid like water. White neon of the station's lamps hit her dark hair in a brilliant cascade of shimmering light.

Kristen felt heat rush through her as the stranger's gaze swept down her figure and back up again.

"There is more. Try to remember, miss Kringle. You know this."

It was hardly surprising the woman knew her name – after all, she wasn't human. Odd was Kristen's own lack of fear. Even grasping who was standing before her, underneath breathless wonder and the excited pounding of her heart, she felt totally, blissfully safe. 

Obeying the stranger's command, she remembered. Sorting through memories, older, deeper, faded, she caught a wisp of a thought. A line from a story.

"You bewitch people. Steal their hearts. Spirit them away to your world."

The woman chuckled, sound burrowing deep into Kristen's chest.

"That is how the stories go. But remember, miss Kringle, they are meant to protect your kind from yourself as much as from anything else."

There was a quiet rumble, getting louder, closer. Golden eyes swept to the side, then back to Kristen, gaze thoughtful.

"The rules are not always fair, but they should be. I will ignore your misstep this once and leave you be," The stranger turned away, slipping back into the welcoming dark. The air felt colder the instant she moved, the moment those eyes slid off Kristen, leaving her lost, raw, desperate. She wanted to reach out but couldn't move a muscle. The words burst out of her before she finished the thought.

"What do I call you?"

The woman stopped. 

The train's clanging was almost upon them, when, briefly, the gold found its way back to Kristen.

"In three weeks, three days and three nights, come back. Arrive at three after midnight and I will be waiting. Do not try to find me before that. Be patient. If that is truly your wish, you will see me again."

With that, she vanished. In woman's place, lay coils and coils of shiny scales, black and copper – clear even amid the darkness, as if they themselves emitted light. Then the creature was gone, too, before Kristen could blink.

Night paled, day took its place. Kristen walked and worked and talked and nobody who knew her noticed anything different. But inside: she shone, she sang, she bloomed. The quiet corners of her mind, body and soul, the steadfast hidden places the don'ts occupy in every single person, young and old, were now gilded with dulcet gold. 

The days came and went, but the woman never strayed far from Kristen's mind. If only it was just her fabled eyes, too. But no, there was her voice, smooth and tender, the shine of coal black hair, her warmth, her grace... all of it filled Kristen's thoughts, made her heart squeeze and stutter. 

Could she truly be bewitched? Kristen teetered on the edge of the idea, but then again, what trespassed between them was nothing like the stories.

The tales had snakes, birds, animals hide behind human faces, yet stay wild and wicked in their hearts. Wanting what predators wanted, tricking and lying and mauling. Man could never love such a beast by his own volition, they said. Oh, the poor souls they took. The ones who stumbled upon them had to pay a horrible price.

Could the woman be one of those villains? She never lied, of that Kristen was certain. Had not said much at all, in truth. If Kristen hadn't stopped her, she would have left without a backwards glance, no catch, no tricks. Rules never mentioned monsters giving second chances. A beast can not, would not, surely, act generous and kind.

Weeks passed, the golden memory clinging to Kristen all the same. It was her shadow, flanked by the countless eager questions. Kristen buzzed with curiosity. She had to know, had to go back. 

Kristen knew better then to act reckless, however – already ambitious enough in her plans. She kept the promise and bided her time, kept walking and working and talking. And the whole time she patiently counted the days.

Kristen could hardly pay any mind to her work when the date arrived. Citing illness, she left early, ignoring the few confused and worried glances that followed her out the doors. At home, Kristen felt calmer yet remained restless. Anxious about missing the appointed hour, she set up an alarm and spent the rest of the evening in a fitful doze.

The streets were hushed as she left home and braved the night, as if by magic pulled towards her destination. Is this what a spell feels like then? Kristen wondered, tingling with nerves.

The platform appeared even darker than the last time. Perhaps a light or two burned out. The trains didn't run this late, so Kristen's halting steps and stuttering breaths were the only sounds in the quiet. Kristen worried she'd be late hence arrived a tiny bit early, which, Kristen hoped, wasn't breaching her promise. 

She stopped near the platform's edge and glanced down towards the rails – but not too close, of course. That would be dangerous. Ironic, how the same logic failed to affect her desire to come here.

The dark thickened, and Kristen saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A glint of scales? However, upon turning, she was met with a familiar face. The woman smiled slightly, slyly — she did have the sort of lips that naturally formed a smile, Kristen mused. They were tinted a dark color once more, lipstick almost rivaling the night's black surrounding them. Kristen wondered how much it would smudge if she were to-

"Evening."

Kristen hurried to lift her eyes and meet the woman's gaze. It felt warm, familiar.

"Had the promise of my name truly been that enticing?"

"Well," Kristen swallowed, returned the smile. "You knew mine. It hardly seemed fair."

"I see. Leslie is the name I'm partial to. Better yet, call me Lee."

The new knowledge slotted into place like it was always meant to be. Kristen repeated it in her mind over and over again and found it fit the woman impossibly well.

"Nice to meet you."

Gold eyes shined with a tender kind of mirth. "Likewise."

Now that she knew Lee's name, Kristen felt emboldened. Knowing what you're up against was no small thing and Kristen suddenly just- felt like the distance between them shrinked. She hastened to catch up to the feeling, step by step, until she stood next to Lee.

Lee studied her with bemused curiosity, head slightly tilted. Dark hair fell over her shoulder like a curtain and it seemed so luxurious, soft to the touch... Kristen had to forcibly stop that train of thought, yanking herself to the here and now.

"Can you... rather, would you mind..." 

"More questions, I presume?"

"Maybe. Would I have to wait three months this time?"

Kristen barely had time to get startled by her flippancy before Lee chuckled, shaking her head.

"Depends on the question, but I doubt that. I expect this to be the last time we see each other."

All of Kristen balked at the thought, no matter how sensible Lee made it sound. Before she had time to think, she blurted out,

"Why?"

Lee remained still but it felt as if she pulled back, her face becoming an unreadable mask.

"I hoped it was obvious. Our paths shouldn't have crossed in the first place, were you more careful and I — discreet."

"I don't regret it! Meeting you... was like nothing I've known before."

Lee was frowning now, and her voice for the first time held a note of impatience.

"We indulged this foolishness too much as it is. You should be afraid of me."

"Should I? Or is it just easier?"

"Giving into temptation is easy. Breaking rules even more so. Avert your eyes this instant or I will prove the stories right."

Kristen's chest felt tight, breath caught in her lungs. Lee's eyes blazed with something: a powerful light that dared you to doubt her words. 

Doubt, in Kristen's opinion, was humanity's greatest weapon.

"Why would you... what does it matter? They are just that, stories!"

Kristen felt like this moment would decide her fate, either according to Lee's implicit threat or in a different way entirely. 

Even now, she couldn't find it in herself to be afraid.

"And we are here, me and you, real. Why would some fairytales know our hearts better than we do?"

"And you are so confident you know yourself? What do you want then?" She paused, face darkening further "If you're waiting on some manner of proof, it will be too late to turn back once you find it."

Kristen shook her head no. That wasn't it at all! Did Lee truly assume she was driven by nothing more than idle curiosity?

Tentatively, Kristen held out her empty palm. She felt light-headed.

"What I want is this. To stay here. With you. Ask questions and hear your answers," she swallowed, mouth completely dry. Lee returned her earnest gaze without blinking, no hint of emotion. "If you don't want that... that's up to you. Of course. But if you're trying to scare me, you're gonna have to try harder."

Briefly, a shadow passed over Lee's face, as if a door to a secret chamber opened just a smidge and immediately shut. Slowly, the gold gaze slid to the hand Kristen still held outstretched. It faintly trembled.

"I could take your hand and at once bring you to my kingdom. You would become my bride and never, ever find a way back on your own."

Kristen reminded herself to breath. She reached out and carefully, gently took a cold hand in hers. Lee started, but after a beat her slim fingers closed over Kristen's. Gave her courage to speak.

"Thank you for being patient. For being honest. The stories claim your kind are liars, but this, I think, may be the first time you were untruthful."

Lee stayed silent but her gaze was piercing. She waited for Kristen to go on.

"You are nothing like they say. I have a feeling you would never do anything I didn't want you to. And what I do want is-"

The hand abruptly broke free of Kristen's grasp. Lee tried to hide it but was clearly startled. Her eyes glowed brighter than they ever did, pure blazing gold. Before Kristen could say another word, she interrupted her, voice harsh and quiet.

"You had my last warning, miss Kringle. This is over. Do not look for me. Do not come back. You will never see me again."

As Kristen watched, her body twisted and shimmered and changed in a huge snake, easily two times longer than Kristen's full height. With one last glance at Kristen, it slinked down the platform, towards the rails. Kristen rushed to follow, but as she reached the edge, the creature was nowhere to be seen. As if the ground swallowed it whole.

Kristen felt wilted: a flower gifted by an unwanted admirer, put in a vase and out of sight, forgotten.  
On her way home, she replayed every second of their meeting, every word, every look, desperately trying to memorize all she had of Lee. 

Kristen would have to return to work the next day, her usual routine already making her ever more despondent. Just before sleep took her, Kristen let herself imagine... if only she had been bolder, more charming or eloquent. She let her mind conjure Lee tugging her forward by the hand, finding her lips, stealing her breath. Kristen gasped. Oh, Lee had it all wrong. She may as well have spirited her away, for she took Kristen's heart with her as she left.

It would be a lie to say Kristen was fine with the way things were. And yet, there was hardly anything she could do. If Lee wanted to stay away, that was her right. Even so, as the days passed and Kristen worked and walked and talked, she got used to the new weight in her chest. Warm and painful in turns, somehow both making her lighter and waning her strength.

Every night, Kristen dreamed of snakes. Lithe bodies and shiny black scales, crawling to her, on her, coiling tightly around her body in a greedy embrace. Upon waking, she thought of Lee's magic and wondered – could she know? Would Lee feel Kristen dreaming of her? She hoped so.

The more time passed, the more restless Kristen felt. The rules couldn't possibly appear more fickle now, nothing but oversimplified nonsense. Kristen wasn't a child and could decide for herself just fine. And decide she did. Ever since that first fateful night, Kristen knew very well what she wanted.

Lee's parting words were not a request but a desperate demand, a cornered thing lashing out. And while Kristen respected her choice, Lee asked the impossible. 

Three weeks and three days passed since she last saw Lee, when Kristen's longing aching heart got the best of her.

Summer was soon to be over, its balmy heat ruefully letting the city go. The air grew colder. A light breeze toyed with loose strands of Kristen's hair as she walked. Trying to hold in a shiver, she entered the station. Mundane in the light of day, at night the space transformed. It belonged to them.

"I asked you to stay away."

The voice permeated the quiet space, but its owner was nowhere in sight. Kristen spun in a circle, looking all around her. 

"Come out," she pleaded. "I've been wanting so long to see you."

Only two working lights remained in the entire station. One shined on Kristen, while the other – close enough to see Lee's hard face as she entered the beam of white but still impossibly far. Kristen ached to stand beside her but held back.

"You asked me what I want, before, but they say snakes are able to read human minds," Kristen swallowed, apprehensive. "Which means you already know... what I desire".

Lee stood completely motionless. Only the dark gold tinged sparks of light betrayed her attention. Even though Kristen could barely see them, she felt an answering glow light deep inside her core.

"That's not true."

"What?"

Kristen's voice cracked, embarrassingly. She stared, couldn't tear her eyes from the woman that left the far away spotlight. Exiting their impromptu stage, now an unreadable dark silhouette, she wavered between the two beams of white. Kristen thought she could bare losing sight of her if that meant Lee was moving closer, reducing the space between them.

"I've heard it all, Kristen. They call us all-powerful and omnipotent. They suppose there can only be black and white, magic or its lack. And as the humankind feels weak before us, they assume we must be unthinkably strong... " Lee stopped speaking, as if out of breathe.

Kristen stepped forward, wanting, needing to see her. She could hardly make out anything beyond the meager light, except for the vaguest outlines, but that didn't matter. Joining Lee in the dark felt right like nothing else had before. After a few halting steps, Lee's voice went on,

"We are not the same. My kind has no place for rules or precautions. But when I saw you, I thought, maybe they should."

The words made Kristen stop in her tracks. Lee continued, voice just as level, just as opaque.

"I saw you, and your vibrance struck me where I stood. Thunder and lightning combined. I met your eyes and thought, oh. Green. The exact shade of most precious jade."

It was hard to breathe, harder to get the words out.

"I had no idea..."

"You were the one that enchanted me, that made me forget myself as I risked a glance at you."

Lee's voice was growing thicker, growing closer.

"I always thought," Kristen swallowed the heart in her throat, "the tales can't be right. They're too simple... naive. Not worth following."

"There is some truth to them, Kristen."

"I don't care about the truth. Not when it's riddled with so many lies."

The dark shape, the shape of Kristen's love and desire, halted – close, but still out of reach.

"Wrong thought they may be, the nature of the story is the same. I would indeed take you away, if you let me. Would steal you and keep you, care for you and hold onto you, wed you and bring you to my bed."

The air around them seemed to be getting darker, heavier. The lights flickered weakly, like candles shivering from a draft. 

Kristen's chest felt so tight, breathing grew harder and harder. Her mind raced. Could Lee truly look at her and see somebody worth so much attention? The glowing inside her burned brighter and brighter. Amazed disbelief made Kristen dizzy yet feet carried her forward, closer, closer.

Soon, Lee's face appeared out of the dark. Her eyes – for the first time, the color did not distract Kristen. Instead, she saw the emotion obviously shining within them, the kind of longing she felt in her own bones.

"My dear... my jewel eyed bride," whispered Lee, and Kristen swallowed a sob.

"Please..." she replied, "I don't know what this means yet, don't know what may follow. But I want this. I want you."

Lee nodded, a beautiful smile transforming her tired face. She spoke and her voice was smooth again, just like before. Humid night air and blown glass.

"Freedom is a scary thing. It's easier to stay near the hearth, build walls between the familiar safety and everything else... anything else. Stepping blindly into the dark feels dangerous. I can show you, though. The dark can love you, shelter you, keep you safe. It can be a home."

She held out her hand. An invitation.

"Come home with me, Kristen."

Kristen nodded. 

Lee's hand moved up, up, up, until without touching it covered her eyes, showing her, guiding her, and then drawing back. Kristen leaned forward, trying to follow it, but Lee smiled and shook her head no. Not yet.

Kristen closed her eyes. They opened to boundless black. 

Then, warmth. Arms snaking around her waist, hands on her back, body pressed against hers. 

Then, tender. Soft lips kissing her temple, touching her trembling eyelids, gentle. 

Then, at last, Kristen saw. The dark never faltered but ceased to be empty. There was no light, but she could see how rich the black canopy was, could feel it embracing her. Kristen shuddered, sighed, found her bride's smiling lips.

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave kudos or tell me what you liked most in the comments  
> thanks for reading & have a great day!


End file.
